


Encantadia OC Drabbles

by azazelblackangel



Category: Encantadia
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelblackangel/pseuds/azazelblackangel
Summary: The world isn't as clear-cut as people would like it to be. Some people are on the edges where nothing is as it seems to be.





	Encantadia OC Drabbles

  
He was quite out of place in the school house with his Hathorian Armor and frown as he read sitting on one of the desks. "Commander," she spoke voice cool, verging on icy. These _heathens_ had merely stepped into the village knowing that would not, or more likely, could not fight back. To fight back was to raze their village to the ground.  
  
He looked up from the book he was reading and blinked at her owlishly, before realizing that she was indeed _speaking_ to _him_. He stood, rolling the scroll. "I apologize. It's been days since I last saw written word."  
  
"Well," she said then, "You've seen one. How may I help you?"  
  
A small smile played on his lips, obviously noting the distaste in her tone. "Forgive me, I just want to read." She bit the inside of her lip. Very well then. It wasn't like she was capable of defeating him in combat, much less including the unit with him.  
  
Of course the distaste soon turned to tolerance. (What else were they to do?) Then it turned to curiosity. After all, this was a fringe village, not much exciting goes on here. Why would the Hathors be interested in a border town? In point of fact, why are they fighting this foolish war in the first place?  
  
"Because we do no have your resources." She blushed surprised at the masculine voice that answered her internal query. "You were talking out loud," he smiled softly. Such a monstrous face should not _look_ that gentle, or that sad. "Most of Hathoria is a desert, which means that the only fertile areas are oasis. We cannot farm unlike the Sapirean and the Lirean, nor gather what we need like the Adamyans. Despite of our mines and metal works, and glass sculptures, we are not a rich kingdom. One can only own so much statues ad weapons, or even tools for that matter."  
  
She's surprised that she agrees. "You mean that's what this war is about?"  
  
"What else could it be about?" He asks, raising a brow.  
  
"World domination? Power? Glory?"  
  
He laughed, amused by her answer. "For some maybe, at least a chance to climb up the caste. Our Lords have always been very proud, much more so our King. Those words were probably used to entice the more radical part of the army, the narcissists and the fools."  
  
She blinked at him. It was true. Asking for relief would certainly make any ruler lesser, or at least incompetent in Hathorian eyes. "You don't seem to be concerned that you're sharing that sort of information with a Lirean."  
  
He looked up again, laughter in his eyes. "Any leader worth his throne would have seen that."  
  
"Oh." She murmured, "You seem to know a lot about politics." A bit of the mirth in his eyes vanished as he shrugs, returning to the books. "Anya." The dark eyes return to her. "I'm called Lima."  
  
"Ardu," he replied, "from Arde." She nodded and returns to checking the children's schoolwork.  


* * *

  
"A dagger?" she asked raising a brow at the man.  
  
"And a necklace," he murmured as he revealed the other gift. "For protection," he whispers, kissing the knuckles of her hands as she holds his gifts. "For our children. That they may know that I love them."  
  
She gasped in understanding, eyes stinging with tears. "No!" she growled, entirely unlike the cool Lirean image he knows she projects. "You will return, and tell Alya and the child in my womb of the love between Arde and Ether. You will teach them their customs and how to mold metal into glorious forms."  
  
"I won't make vows I can't keep my love," he breathed as he pulls her close, and she feels the tears on skin, both his and hers. "And I promised you I would never lie, and so I cannot give you any comfort." He let her go. She watched him as he steps away from her. He is their squad leader, and he would lead by example. She watched him as they march out of their little village.  


* * *

  
It's the first and the last time they ever see each other weep. She knew he was gone before the message came, but she had hoped... When it did, her world shattered. For the first time, she thinks she may understand the broken god and goddess of Hathoria.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There are two reasons why people go to war: to better their way of life, as they lack resources, or they're greedy; to protect their way of life, as there's a legitimate attack, or there's a _fear_ of attack.


End file.
